


50 Sentences of SanNa

by eleamaya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleamaya/pseuds/eleamaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judul udah menggambarkan isinya XP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences of SanNa

**#1 First Meeting**

Andai Sanji dan Nami tahu rumah mereka begitu dekat, bahwa jarak Baratie dan Kokoyashi bisa ditempuh tidak melewati waktu sehari, maka itulah seharusnya pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

 **#2 Swimming**

Sanji membayangkan betapa eksotik dan kayanya All Blue. Ia juga membayangkan betapa cantiknya Nami berenang di dalamnya. Bahkan kalau Nami mau, ia ingin berenang bersamanya. Kedengarannya romantis.

.

.

 **#3 Cooking**

Nami tidak ikhlas memasak untuk tiga lelaki bodoh tanpa dibayar dan ia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun senang betapa koki yang baru saja direkrut itu selalu memasak spesial untuknya. Mungkin, suatu saat mereka bisa memasak bersama? _(A/N: Info from OP Omake #2: Report Time)_

.

.

 **#4 Flirting**

Robin, Vivi, Conis, Califa, Caimie; hitung saja berapa banyak wanita yang dirayu Sanji dengan ucapan gombal dan lebay-nya.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Johny dan Yosaku, Raja Arabasta, Paulie cs; hitung saja berapa banyak lelaki yang pernah digoda Nami dengan mulut manis atau tubuh bugilnya.

Tapi, siapakah yang paling banyak mereka rayu dan goda sehari-harinya?

.

.

 **#5 Name**

Nama mereka sederhana, satu-satunya yang berasal dari bahasa Jepang, hanya terdiri dari dua suku kata, melambangkan dua angka yang merupakan hari ulang tahun mereka, tanpa satupun marga yang melekat, tapi sudah bisa memiliki dua arti.

Sanji (San=3, Ji=2; 2 Maret; Kagum). Nami (Na=7, Mi=3; 3 Juli; Ombak). 732 (Na-(Mi/San)-Ji).

.

.

 **#6 Zodiac**

Pisces boy and Cancer girl. Ikan dan kepiting. Kombinasi dua makhluk laut yang amat serasi bukan?

.

.

 **#7 Wallet**

Nami sangat lihai mencopet dompet orang-orang dari kantong mereka. Dan hanya satu orang yang selalu memasang rantai di celana yang tersambung dengan dompetnya yang membuatnya tak bisa mencuri. Ironisnya, Nami mencuri hatinya.

.

.

 **#8 Eyes**

Payah. Mereka tak saling setia.

Mata Sanji selalu berubah menjadi bentuk hati setiap melihat cewek cantik lewat.

Mata Nami langsung berubah menjadi bentuk Berry jika bertemu cowok tajir.

Dasar cowok playboy dan cewek matre. Usia sudah 20 dan 21 tapi kelakuan masih kayak ABG.

.

.

 **#9 Treasure**

Kemiskinan di masa kecil membuat Nami menganggap harta berupa emas dan uang adalah segalanya.

Kelaparan di masa kecil membuat Sanji menganggap makanan adalah harta yang tak tergantikan oleh emas dan uang sekalipun.

Sanji berpikir, bagaimana membuat Nami sadar?

,

,

 **#10 Storm**

Mereka tak kenal orang tua kandungnya. Mereka bertemu orang yang mereka anggap orang tua di tengah badai.

Nami yang masih bayi (dan Nojiko) dibawa Bellemere ke desanya meski harus melawan badai.

Badai menghanyutkan kapal Sanji dan hanya ia yang Zeff selamatkan.

.

.

 **#11 Parents**

Zeff mengajarkan Sanji bahwa laki-laki harus menghormati dan melindungi perempuan.

Bellemere mengajarkan Nami bahwa perempuan tidak kalah kuat dengan laki-laki.

Lalu, bagaimana jika dua ajaran ini bertemu?

.

.

 **# 12 Enemies**

Sanji tak bisa memukul musuh wanita meski ia harus mati, ia tak berkutik di hadapan Califa dan Nami melawannya.

Nami belum pernah menghadapi musuh pria secara _one on one_ , ia tak mungkin bisa menjatuhkan Absalom dengan Clima Tact jika Sanji tak menghajarnya lebih dulu.

.

.

 **#13 Dreams**

Sanji ingin All Blue ditemukan dan tercantum di peta untuk dibuktikan kepada dunia, hanya Nami yang bisa menggambarnya.

Nami juga ingin All Blue yang merupakan tempat berkumpulnya 4 lautan itu ditemukan, agar ia bisa dengan mudah menjelahi seluruh lautan untuk membuat peta dunia.

.

.

 **#14 Tangerine and Tobacco**

Dulu, Nami biasa berkeliling di kebun jeruk dan menemukan Bellemere di balik pohon karena asap rokoknya.

Sekarang, Nami biasa memetik jeruk dan tetap dapat melihat asap rokok itu muncul dari orang yang selalu membantunya berkebun.

.

 **#15 Ethanol**

Tahukah kamu bahwa jeruk dan tembakau bisa bereaksi kimia menghasilkan ethanol? Lidah yang terlalu sering mengulum tembakau dan menguyah jeruk, mungkin kalau Sanji dan Nami ciuman, ethanol akan dihasilkan di mulut. Panas dan bergairah bukan?

.

.

 **#16 Bounty Poster**

Lihat reaksi Sanji dan Nami di Water 7. Mereka menunduk merasakan horor.

Foto yang terlalu mempesona sehingga membuat lelaki lain berhasrat menjadikanmu istrinya?

Atau foto yang teramat buruk sehingga wanita lain tak mungkin melirikmu?

.

.

 **#17 Fifth**

Siapa sebenarnya orang kelima dalam Bajak Laut Topi Jerami?

Sanji yang muncul belakangan?

Atau Nami yang akhirnya bergabung secara resmi?

.

.

 **#18 Bikini**

Sanji kecewa saat Nami dan Vivi menutupi pakaian penarinya dengan mantel karena akan melintasi gurun. Ia juga menangis saat Nami mengenakan T-Shirt di Skypea. Sungguh, di Littler Garden pun ia suka melihat Nami hanya mengenakan BH karena bajunya terbakar, tapi mengapa ia tetap menyelimutinya dengan jas?

.

.

 **#19 Gentleman**

Usai pesta, Nami mabuk dan ketiduran bergelimpang sampai roknya pun terangkat. Sanji hanya membopongnya ke kamar lalu ia keluar, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sungguh ingin sekali meraba-raba tubuhnya yang indah.

.

.

 **#20 Mr. Prince**

"Nami-swaaannn, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Lekas buka kurungannya!"

Awalnya, julukan itu tercetus karena ia ingin menjadi sosok 'Pangeran'nya Putri Vivi. Tapi, pada akhirnya, hanya Nami yang ingin ia buat terkesan padanya.

.

.

 **#21 Insect**

Hanya saat itulah, Usopp bangga ia menjadi pemberani di mata Sanji dan Nami. Bodohnya, Nami tetap berlindung di belakang Sanji yang justru menjadi penakut dengan mencengkeram erat jasnya.

.

.

 **#22 Jealous**

Nami tak membiarkan Sanji mendekati Conis dengan menjewernya. Ia juga tak membiarkan Sanji memeluk Robin di Enies Lobby dengan menerjangnya. Puncaknya, saat Sanji meninggalkannya dan mendekati dua pelanggan wanita di dalam Pinwheel, hatinya terluka.

.

.

 **#23 Happiness**

Sejak mendengar cerita Nojiko, Sanji bertekad untuk membuat Nami bahagia bahkan melindungi kebahagiaannya. Tapi mengapa saat ia melihat Nami bahagia dengan lelaki lain, Luffy atau Zoro sesuai pilihannya, hatinya bagaikan tercabik?

.

.

 **#24 Criteria**

Kecerdasan yang tak dimiliki Luffy yang otaknya pun ikut berubah menjadi karet.

Keramahan dan kepenuhperhatian yang tak dimiliki Zoro yang cuek dan pemalas.

Ketampanan yang tak dimiliki Usopp yang berkulit coklat, berbibir tebal, dan berambut keriting.

Keeleganan yang tak dimiliki mereka bertiga, itulah kriteria cowok ideal yang diidamkan Nami dan akhirnya Sanji pun datang bergabung.

.

.

 **#25 Job**

Sanji dan Nami bekerja setiap hari tanpa lelah.

Kapten yang bodoh tak selalu mengatur perjalanan. Sang Pendekar Pedang tidur sepanjang hari karena tak selalu musuh menyatroni kapal. Sang Penembak Jitu nyaris tak pernah menggunakan meriam kapal. Sang dokter menganggur di kliniknya karena semua jarang sakit. Sang Arkeolog hanya membaca buku karena tak ada poneglyph yang dibawa ke kapal. Sang Tukang Kayu tak setiap saat memperbaiki kapalnya yang telah kokoh dan mulus. Sang Pemusik kadang menghibur hanya saat diminta.

Seminggu saja Sanji dan Nami minta cuti dan berlibur (mungkin sesekali mereka butuh kencan?), kau akan tersesat dan kelaparan di tengah lautan. Artinya, mati!.

.

.

 **#26 Calculating**

Nami rajin menghitung persediaan uangnya dan berapa banyak yang harus ia hemat dan ia keluarkan untuk biaya perjalanan seluruh kru. Sanji selalu menghitung dengan kalkulator apa saja peralatan masak yang ia butuhkan dan berapa harganya, ia juga pintar menawar harga saat berbelanja di pasar. Mereka tahu caranya mengelola uang dan berhemat.

Robin dan Chopper sesekali membeli buku dan tak pernah punya keinginan besar dengan uang. Sementara kru pria lainnya tak bisa mengkalkulasi keinginan mereka untuk daging, minuman, dan alat-alat tukang.

Sanji tak ingin membebani Nami dengan pengeluaran dan Nami pun mempercayakan uangnya pada Sanji.

.

.

 **#27 Doctor**

Sanji dan Nami punya trauma pada seorang dokter, nenek sihir lebih tepatnya. Mereka ditodong pisau bedah. Mereka juga dilarang meninggalkan kastil dan bertempur. Saat sedang berduaan di kamar, Sanji ditendang _(A/N: anime version)_. Saat sedang berduaan di luar kastil, tembok di atas mereka dihancurkan. Lalu mereka pun 'diseret' kembali ke kamar pasien. Tapi, berkat dirinyalah mereka berdua sembuh dari patah tulang punggung dan racun ganas bakteri Chassa.

.

.

 **#28 Luffy**

Kebodohannya membuat Nami marah setiap hari. Kerakusannya membuat Sanji kesal setiap hari. Hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa memukul, menendang, dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Benar-benar sosok 'adik' yang menyusahkan. Dan saat mereka lengah mengawasi sang 'adik' di Florian Triangle, mereka pun dimarahi Zoro. _(A/N: kakak tertua kalau di SBS, kalau di OP Omake #8 "Family Time" sih jadi ayah)._

.

.

 **#29 Zoro**

Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling Zoro 'benci'. Sama-sama pemarah dan pelit, membangunkan orang ga pernah bisa sopan, paling sering meneriakinya dengan makian "bodoh," suka menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya pula (Zoro hanya mau diperintah Luffy). Ya, Si Alis Pelintir dan Wanita Penyihir itu, tak ada kru lain yang bahkan ia beri julukan seenaknya. Benar-benar dua kombinasi yang 180 derajat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya.

.

.

 **#30 Usopp**

Kadang jika berada di tengah mereka, ia tak dipedulikan.

"Oi, aku di sebelah sini." Saat ia terjun bersama Sanji dari Maxim, Nami mendahulukan Sanji.

"Aku bagaimana?" Saat ia terjun dari menara dan jatuh di dekat Sanji karena Shiki menembaknya, Sanji hanya khawatir pada Nami yang juga di menara. Tapi...

.

.

 **#31 "Go!"**

Tiga kali Usopp dan Nami mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sanji: Di Rainbase saat menghadapi marinir dan billion, di dalam Maxim saat menghadapi Enel, di Enies Lobby saat menghadapi Jyabura. Mereka adalah dua orang terlemah di tubuh SH, Sanji tahu itu. Ia harus melindungi keduanya dan Usopp sudah cukup untuk bersama Nami karena ia tak ingin Nami pergi sendirian.

.

.

 **#32 Calling**

Dari semua perempuan yang ia panggil dengan –chan, hanya Nami-lah yang Sanji panggil dengan sebutan –san. Nami adalah perempuan yang paling istimewa baginya.

Dari semua laki-laki yang mengelilinginya, hanya Sanji-lah yang Nami panggil dengan sebutan –kun. Sanji adalah laki-laki yang paling dekat baginya.

.

.

 **#33 Mall**

Kencan dengan Luffy: Baju seadanya, nontonnya film horor yang Nami benci, boros uang di game center dengan mata berbinar ingin mencoba semua permainan sampai menang, rakus dan tingkahnya memalukan di restoran cepat saji. Nami kapok.

Kencan dengan Zoro: Pakai haramaki kemana-mana, ketiduran di bioskop sekeras dan setegang apapun filmnya membuat Nami tak menikmati, mengeluh panjang di department store karena bosan, minta ditraktir makan karena ga punya uang. Nami kapok.

Kencan dengan Sanji: Penampilan paling gaya, saling memilihkan baju bagus di toko pakaian, barang belanjaan dibawakan, nontonnya film drama atau romantis dan berpegangan tangan, candle light dinner di kafe dan dibayari. Nami mau kencan lagi.

.

.

 **#34 Demon**

Zoro si Pemburu Iblis dan Nico Robin si Anak Iblis, itu sebutan yang tertera di poster buronan mereka. Nami si Wanita Iblis, itu sebutan dari Zoro. Dan Sanji?

"Aku dapat menjadi iblis di seluruh lautan jika kau menaruh jarimu sedikit saja pada Nami!" katanya lantang pada Enel dan Absalom.

.

.

 **#35 Angel**

Conis yang memiliki sayap dan memainkan harpa di atas awan bagaikan malaikat.

Nico Robin yang bisa menumbuhkan banyak tangan menyerupai sayap bagaikan malaikat.

Caimie yang jatuh dari langit menimpanya bagaikan malaikat.

Tapi, Nami yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dan tertidur cantik adalah malaikatnya melebihi apapun yang pernah diberikan Tuhan.

.

.

 **#36 Nordic**

Kulit yang putih mulus dan rambut pirang kuning serta jingga. Perancis dan Swedia tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Mungkin, budaya yang masih satu rumpun itulah yang membuat mereka mudah memahami satu sama lain dan dekat.

.

.

 **#37 Love Letter**

Di Stasiun Water 7, Sanji menulisnya. Panjang memang, Paulie kira Nami mengabaikannya. Tapi mengapa baby Denden Mushi ia simpan di tempat paling "spesial" sesuai petunjuk surat cintanya?

.

.

 **#38 Strategy**

Permainan kesukaan mereka berdua adalah catur. Mana yang menang? Menyusun strategi kemudian membagi tugas pada orang banyak atau memiliki strategi untuk bergerak sendiri? Nami menantangnya berkali-kali namun kali ini Sanji tak mau mengalah. Karena hanya itulah cara Nami masih mau bermain dengannya.

.

.

 **#39 Going Merry**

Going Merry hanya kapal Caravel kecil yang tak memiliki banyak kabin. Trio Luffy-Usopp-Chopper pergi memancing. Zoro dan Robin tak bersuara di dek, satunya tidur satunya membaca buku. Sementara itu, Nami menggambar petanya di meja makan ditemani Sanji yang tengah memasak. _(A/N: Belum lama tahu ini dari anime)_ Sesekali mereka saling melirik...

.

.

 **#40 Sexy**

Kertas milimeter, pena, kuas, penggaris. Nami yang sedang menggambar peta begitu seksi.

Panci, pisau, bumbu, kompor. Sanji yang sedang memasak seksi sekali.

.

.

 **#41 Wave**

Cinta menggulungnya bagai ombak. Berarti baginya, cinta adalah Nami itu sendiri.

.

.

 **#42 Future**

Nami mencoba membayangkan kehidupan masa depan setelah One Piece ditemukan. Suaminya harus kaya.

Luffy: Tetap berpetualang tapi mungkin tak sesekali bisa menemukan harta terpendam. Petualangan pun kadang berbahaya, membuat Nami lebih sering tak ingin ikut turun. Kalaupun menemukan harta dan dimiliki, harta bisa habis karena Nami sendiri boros untuk dirinya apalagi Luffy menghabiskan banyak uang makan. "Pikir-pikir lagi deh."

Zoro: Melanjutkan pengembaraan sebagai seorang pendekar nomor satu yang sekarang justru ditantang sana-sini tapi tak menghasilkan uang. Samurai sejati, sering bertemu penantang kuat dan kejam, membuat Nami selalu dilanda waswas. Paling miskin. "Tak tertarik."

Sanji: Penemu All Blue yang kaya hasil laut. Mendirikan restoran bintang lima dengan hidangan All Blue yang terus didatangi pecinta kuliner seluruh dunia. Sukses berbisnis dan uang pun melimpah tak pernah habis. Punya rumah sendiri yang damai dan tentram dengan kebun jeruk yang luas. "Ini dia nih!"

.

.

 **#43 Color**

Jika mereka bersatu, mereka bagaikan langit yang warnanya berangsur-angsur berganti. Langit jingga di sore hari tak bisa sendirian tanpa langit biru yang memberinya tempat.

Jika mereka bersatu, mereka bagaikan sebuah api utuh yang sulit padam. Api yang menyala jingga tak bisa sendirian tanpa api biru yang menopangnya di bawah.

Bisakah kau memisahkannya?

.

.

 **#44 Praise**

"Kepintaran Nami-swan membuatnya semakin cantik."

"Meski Nami-san marah, ia tetap cantik."

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Sanji-kun!"

"Wow, Sanji-kun, darimana kau datang tadi? Keren!" _– Enies Lobby_

.

.

 **#45 Protecting**

"Luffy, tolong ya? Aku pergi dulu." - _saat lawan Buggy-_ "Baiklah, Nami."

"Zoro, ayo maju! Semangat! Lawan dua-duanya!" - _Alubarna-_ "Enak saja!"

"Usopp, kau datang untuk menolongku kan?" _-Maxim-_ "Sebenarnya sih ti-tidak."

"Luffy, aku akan mengantarmu ke atas tapi kau harus melindungiku, bisa? Kalau begitu aku percayakan nyawaku padamu." _-Upperyard-_

.

"Sebentar lagi Nami akan dieksekusi Arlong karena ia pengkhianat. Kau tak bisa melindungi siapa pun." _-Kuroobi, manusia ikan pari, anak buah Arlong, Saat di dalam kolam-_

"Dengan kaki berdarah-darah seperti itu kau mau melindunginya? Hahaha. Kau ini lemah!" _-Toge2, musuh di Movie 2-_

"Akhirnya kau melepaskannya juga. Sudah menyerah melindunginya?" _-Absalom-_

.

"Luffy, jangan ikut bertarung! Nami-san di punggungmu. Perlakukan lady dengan baik." _-Drum Kingdom-_

"Marimo, kuhajar kau kalau tak bisa menjaga Nami-san!" _-Karakuri Castle-_

"Usopp, pergilah dengan Nami-san! Biar kuhadapi dia." _-Rainbase dan Maxim/Enies Lobby (tersirat)-_

"Franky, tolong jaga Nami-san, aku harus membantu Marimo." _-Sabaody-_

.

"SANJI-KUN!" Jangan kumohon, teriak Nami dalam hatinya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tak pernah meminta hal ini padamu. Aku tak pernah ingin mengumpankanmu ke musuh. Aku tak ingin kau lindungi.

.

.

 **#46 Complicated**

Kata Nami, kegenitan Sanji pada semua wanita adalah penyebabnya. Padahal bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat tubuh Sanji terluka lagi gara-gara dirinya. Lebih baik Sanji tak berada di dekatnya lagi.

Kata Sanji, Nami yang selalu mengumbar keseksian pada semua lelaki adalah penyebabnya. Padahal bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Nami lagi. Jika Nami memintanya menghilang sekali pun ia akan lakukan.

Bagi Zoro, cinta itu rumit dan memusingkan. Ia tak habis pikir melihat dua sahabatnya. Padahal masih saling cinta, tapi kenapa harus saling berpisah?

.

.

 **#47 Tanabata**

Usai menutup Pinwheel, Onami dan Sanji menambatkan kertas permohonan mereka pada sasa.

"Minta dilimpahkan kekayaan lagi?" tanya Sanji.

"Kau pasti minta semakin dikelilingi pelanggan wanita," sindir Onami.

"Tanabata adalah ritual karena kita memanjatkan doa untuk Orihime dan Kengyuu agar mereka bisa bersama, Onami-san. Aku tak pernah memohon yang lain dan kau adalah Orihime-ku."

"Aku bukan Orihime yang hanya bisa menghabiskan hidupku bersama seorang lelaki dan aku tidak mau kau memposisikan dirimu sebagai Kengyuu yang juga lalai."

"Hehehe, kau memang Onami-san ku."

"Tapi... Kadang aku berharap kau bisa seperti Kengyuu yang begitu setia, Sanji-kun."

Sesungguhnya kertas mereka bertuliskan hal yang sama. Permohonan mereka kini dikabulkan Kami-sama.

 _-Aku ingin bersama Sanji-kun selamanya, Onami.-_

 _-Aku ingin bersama Onami-san selamanya, Sanji-_

.

.

 **#48 Wedding**

Dua kali Nami diculik musuh yang ingin menikahinya. Mereka mempelai pria yang salah.

Sanji selalu siap dengan pakaiannya sejak awal –jas hitam atau tuxedo putih sudah pasti oke dalam bayangan-, tinggal menunggu Nami dengan gaunnya yang indah.

Dua kali mereka pernah mengenakannya, kali ini yang terakhir dan selamanya.

.

.

 **#49 Children**

Bagaimana kalau dua? Laki-laki dan perempuan? Nama mereka sederhana saja. Bisa tidak ya mengatur tanggal lahir mereka menjadi 3 Februari (Jimmy) dan 7 Maret (Sanna)?

.

.

 **#50 Perfect**

Seperti apa kehidupan sempurna yang kau inginkan? Apa seperti ini?

"Bangun, Nami-san..." Sanji membisikkan kalimat itu lembut di telinga istrinya dan mengelus rambut ikalnya yang panjang. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Nami membuka mata, dan ia mendapati Sanji memeluknya kencang di atasnya dengan wajah...

BLETAK! JDUAK! Sanji pun melayang ke dekat jendela.

"Pagi-pagi kamu sudah mesum!" kata Nami kesal. "Huh, jadi yang semalaman kau jadi suami sempurna itu hanya mimpi?"

"Nami-sannnnnnnnnnn..." Sanji memandang Nami dengan puppy eyes. Ia merajuk. "Please..."

Nami pun merasa iba. "Iya iya, boleh."

"Uwoooooooooghhhh..." Sanji pun menerjang Nami di atas kasurnya kembali. "Thank you, my honey, my angel, my sweetheart, my love, my darling, my baby, my..."

Nami berusaha menahan himpitan Sanji. "Jangan terlalu keras, sakit, hei, janggut lebatmu membuatku geli, hentikan, tadi malam kan sudah, Sanji-kun!"

Dan dua anak kecil kemudian membuka pintu kamar orangtua mereka, mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Selalu saja berisik di pagi hari. Mesra melulu."

**Author's Note:**

> cOya, cara nge-review fic ini, kalau bisa sebutkan juga ya angka favorit-nya^^. Favorit Author sih #9, #25, #43, #44, #45, #50


End file.
